We propose the creation of an international and interdisciplinary training program in population and health. The program will be articulated around four research themes (health status, disability and well-being of the elderly; maternal and child health; family and household organization and health; and health conditions of populations under stress), will include pre and post-doctoral training components as well as retraining of former fellows, and will be developed within an institutional framework resting on three existing training programs at the University of Wisconsin housed, respectively, in the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE), The Center for Demography of Health and Aging (DHA) and the Department of Preventive Medicine (PH), and on six training centers abroad, one in Brazil (Center for Demography and Regional Planning (CDEPLAR), University of Minas Gerais), one in Costa Rica (Central American Population Program, (PCP), Universidad de Costa Ria), one in Vietnam (Institute of Sociology, University of Hanoi) and two in China )Population Research Center at People's University and Training Center for Health Management, School of Public Health at Beijing Medical University). The proposed program includes innovative components regarding overall guidance and direction, administration of operations, articulation of curricular offerings, and degree pathways and mechanisms to ensure integration of faculty and students in all participating programs. The organization backbone of the program will be CDE, a well established center with a long tradition of training and research in the field.